25 Men Tested... I'm Praying That This One Is The Father!
The episode "25 Men Tested... I'm Praying This One Is The Father" is a paternity episode that aired as a part of Season 7 of Maury. The episode was dedicated to returning paternity guests and featured classics such as Marisol and Georgetta. It originally aired on November 15, 2004. Segments from this episode and another episode were re-used to air a different episode called "34 Men... Is One Of Them The Father?" in December 2004. The new episode used updated title cards and music that did not exist at the time of the original recordings. Summary: Shawn was on the Maury Show for the 5th time this episode to test a 5th man for her son Devon. She was testing an elderly war veteran named Mike, who did not want to be the father, calling Shawn an "irresponsible whore". The audience noticeably did not see any resemblance between Mike and Shawn and most of them were cheering for Mike when he came onstage. Mike was proven not to be the father. Georgetta had tested 9 men over 7 shows for her 3 daughters, Caylin, Denasia, and Rodjnay. She found the father of Rodjnay, but she still did not know who the fathers of her other 2 were. She was testing a 10th man named Charles, this time, for her oldest daughter Denasia, who was five years old. Charles and Georgetta had not seen each other in 6 years and Charles wanted to be Denasia's father. The DNA tests proved Charles was not the father. Moyisha was on the Maury Show for the 3rd time to find the father of her son Elijah. She had tested 3 men, Azar, Kevin, and a man who wouldn't come to the show over 2 prior appearances for Elijah. And none of the 3 men were proven to be his dad. This time, she brought 2 more men, Carl, and Kevin, neither of whom wanted to be the father, to see if one of them was the father of her son Elijah. Neither of them were the father and Moyisha was visibly upset, collapsing upon hearing this. A woman named Chakka was back on the Maury Show for the 6th or 7th time with a 10th man to test a man named Cory for the Youngest of her 2 children, he was proven not to be the father of her son on her 1st appearance after that she tested 8 men on 4 shows and none of them were Mustafa father . this time Chakka was positive that Cory was the father of her new baby Mary and Cory was proven to be Mary`s father. Monica and Tommy were on Maury previously because Monica had to reveal she cheated with 8 men and there was a chance her son Avery was not Tommy's. Fortunately, he was the father. Now, Monica was back for a second time because Tommy and her own mother, Nannette, were denying that Kourtney, Monica's second child, was Tommy's. Tommy was proven to be the father. Margo, a woman who has a prosthetic leg, was on Maury for the second time to find the father of her son. The first time she was on, a man named Gary was proven not to be the father. This time, she believed a man named Ray was her son's father. Ray said that if he wasn't the father, Margo ruined his life. A DNA test proved Ray was the father of Margo's son. Marisol was on Maury for the 8th time. She did not test any men this episode. Instead, she went around New York literally searching door to door for the father of her son Davian. Evidently, the search came up empty. Trivia: Moyisha and Marisol were the only guests in this episode to appear in this episode, the remake, and the other episode that made up the remake. This episode was taped around the same time as the episode "I Need The Truth...Is My 13 Year Old Addicted To Sex?", which aired on October 7, 2004, as the same audience members are present.